El deseo del corazón
by Aqua395
Summary: ¿Qué es lo qué desea Jack más que nada en el mundo? El amor de un joven y gallardo herrero.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Disney. ¡Hago esto sin fines de lucro Dattebayo!

**Título: **"JackxWill"

**Rating: **PG13

**Paring: **JackxWill (Slash)

**Summary: **¿Qué es lo que el corazón de Jack desea en realidad?

.

.

.

En toda mi carrera de pirata jamás me ha faltado nada. Ron, un barco, una tripulación, mujeres hermosas a mi disposición. Nada... Hasta ahora.

Ahora que me embarco en esta misión para recuperar el cofre de la muerte que contiene el corazon de Davy Jones he comenzado a pensar que tal vez hay algo que me hace falta. ¿Lo adivinas? Es amor... Aquel sentimiento que puede hacerte sentir miles de sensaciones y poner tu mundo al reves. No lo se la verdad, jamás he sentido algo como eso.

Y ahora, querido, he tenido que entregarte al Holandes Errante por mi propia vida. Pero no solo para saldar una deuda y salvar mi pellejo sino también para deshacerme de ese sentimiento que no me permite pensar con claridad. Y ahora vuelvo a Tortuga para juntar las noventa y nueve almas que salvaran mi vida. Pobre de aquellos que han de cargar con mi culpa, con mi tarea. ¿Estoy siendo injusto? No lo se, soy un pirata y solo me importa mi vida, el ron y mi barco. Solo eso me hace falta para estar completo. Pero ¿realmente estaré completo sin ti? La respuesta es no querido, jamás estaré completo sin tu _compañía. _

Compañía. Que hermosa palabra. Y pensar que durante toda mi vida he pensado tener la compañia de mi tripulación. Pero esta no es nada comparado contigo. Tu, mi vida, tu mi razon de vivir. ¿Por que entonces te entrego a Davy Jones para salvar mi vida si mi vida eres tu? Es algo complicado pero creo que ya lo explique anteriormente: para deshacerme de aquel sentimiento innecesario para un pirata.

.

.

.

— _Vengo a buscar al hombre que amo. —_

Cuando Elizabeth pronuncio aquellas palabras me dolió tanto. Porque sabía que era ya algo imposible estar contigo, teniendo a una mujer hermosa a tu lado. Y odie a Elizabeth, intente convencerla de que aquello que deseaba era el cofre de Jones pero no dio resultado. Intente entonces hacer que te olvidara pero sin darme cuenta, yo termine por ocupar el lugar que tu alguna vez ocupaste en su corazon.

.

.

.

Tal vez no sepas esto. Pero cuando estuve a punto de ser devorado por el kraken, cuando Elizabeth me esposo al mastil y me beso para hacerlo. Yo pude ver tu rostro espiando desde el bote y se me estrujo el corazon. ¿Por que jamás te dije lo que sentia? Porque ese sentimiento por ti se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte con el pasar de los días. Cada día que pasaste en el Holandes yo te extrañaba como si jamas volvieras a pisar el Perla Negra ni a dirigirme la palabra. Aunque pensandolo bien, despues de lo que viste, no creo que quieras volver a hablarme.

Pero ahora, debo a enfrentar mi destino. El kraken me tragara y la deuda estará salvada. Se que no morire, se lo que Davy Jones planea para mi y pienso darle el gusto y por una vez en mi vida, dejar que él gane.

.

.

.

— _Maldita sea ¿qué no puedes entender que te amo? —_

Lo hize. Por fin te dije lo que tanto había deseado decir. Pero no fue precisamente el mejor momento, en cubierta, con todos presentes y Elizabeth a tu lado. Practicamente las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, no estaba en mis planes decirlo justo ahora. Cierro los ojos, esperando oir las risas de todo pero me extrañe de que no se oyera nada. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo a todos en silencio aun espectantes. Me obligo a mi mismo a mirarte a los ojos y tu expresión es indecifrable. Tal vez estes sorprendido, incrédulo con lo que te acabo de decir pero no me importa nada. En este momento no soy dueño de mi mismo y voy a hacer algo que quise hacer mucho tiempo antes de que recupere el control de mi cuerpo.

Me acerco a ti, tomando tu rostro y beso tus labios. Puedo escuchar el jadeo de Elizabeth y el de toda la tripulación. Y la voz de Barbossa echandolos a todos.

— _Aquí no hay nada que ver: vuelvan a su trabajo ratas de alcantarilla. Vamos ¿acaso creen que este barco navegara solo al mundo de los vivos? —_

Por esta vez, le dare las gracias a Barbossa. Sonrió contra tus labios mientras sigo besandote sin importarme nada. Me separo lentamente de ti y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, abrazandote para que no te escapes.

— _Te amo, William. — _Susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Y aunque no recibí respuesta alguna no me movi de mi pocisión. Ya más tarde te lo explicaria todo, ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento.

* * *

**Notas Finales De La Autora: **¡Mi primer Slash JackxWill! ¡Y Mi primer One-shot de Piratas del Caribe!

Viva yo, por fin me anime a escribirlo.

**Metas**

Escribir un JackxWill [hecho]

Escribir un GlorfindelxErestor [Por hacer... en cuanto me informe mas]

Ojala les guste este one-shot (drabble mas bien) de JackxWill... jeje, la ultima parte me la invente pero al principio hay escenas de las pelis 2 y 3.

Bien, nos leeremos más adelante supongo ;)

Espero leer sus review y sus Fics si es que tienen ^^ Los kierooooooooooo

Namarië!


End file.
